Ice Dragon's Disciple
by SubZeroDragonSlayer
Summary: Natsu isn't raised by the Fire Dragon King Igneel, but instead is raised by the Ice Dragon Queen, Xarzith Iceclaw and is now ready to kick and freeze some serious ass with my OC, Nix the Water Dragon Slayer. Review, follow and favorite if you want, Flames will be extinguished by Natsu and Nix. NEW PAIRING POLL UP!
1. The Port Town Hargeon

My first Fairy Tail fic, hope you enjoy. Be happy to leave reviews, and follow if you want. Flames will be ignored and flamers will be most likely blocked.

**There's also some stuff at the bottom you may be interested in reading, just a heads up.**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"EHHHHH! You mean that this is the only magic shop in town?" a blonde cried out to an old shopkeeper.

She had round chocolate brown eyes, blonde hair put into a side ponytail, she was wearing a sleeveless top that was white with a blue stripe going down and under her generous bust. She had a leather key pouch on her hip, along with a whip that ended with an arrow point on the end(A/N:Is that right?).

"Yes, I'm afraid so. This town is just a small port town, so mages are really rare here." this seemed to destroy the blonde's mood even further, and her head drooped down in depression. "Ah, but don't fret, I still sell many magical items."

The woman looked down at the clear glass counter she was leaning on to see if she could get anything that wouldn't make this trip a waste. She looked over the items, but stopped on a silver key. She looked at it for a second or two, before her eyes widened in realization.

"It's the white doggy! I've been looking for this one!." she exclaimed in excitement. The old man looked down to where she was pointing.

"That's a pretty weak Celestial Spirit, ma'am, are you sure you want it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been looking for it anyway! Now, how much is it?" the blonde asked smiling widely, tilting her head to the side and closing her eyes.

"20,000 jewels." the shopkeeper said flatly.

The blonde was silent for a few moments before asking again, her head in the same position and expression the same. "How much again?"

"20,000 jewels." he said with a deadpan expression and tone of voice.

The woman leaned down on the counter pressing her bust on the glass, putting pressure against the zipper, making it go down to reveal some cleavage, and put on a cute smile. "How much is it really, dandy mister?"

The old man was silent for a bit before speaking out.

* * *

The blonde was stomping through the street, seething in anger. "Only 1,000 measly jewels? My sex appeal is only worth 1,000 jewels, that's just a bunch of bullcrap." she muttered, a tic-mark pulsing on her forehead.

"KYAAAAAA! SALAMANDER-SAMA!"

"YOU'RE SO AMAZING, BURN ME!"

"Salamander? Wait, isn't that the mage who has fire magic not sold in stores?" the blonde asked herself excitedly, before rushing off in the direction of the fangirl crowd.

Once she got to the innermost ring of the crowd, she saw a man that had spiky indigo hair and a cape over his shoulders. 'Salamander' looked over at the woman and winked at her.

The blonde's heartbeat started speeding up and her cheeks heated up. '_What's going on with me? Why's my heart beating so fast, and my face, why is it so hot?' _she clutched at her chest with a flushed face and hearts showed up in her eyes.

She started to scoot closer to 'Salamander'. '_Is this love at first sight? Is it because he's a famous mage? Is i-.' _Her train of thought and sudden obsession was interrupted by a voice nearby.

"Nix! Where the hell are you?!" A man with spiky pink hair, an eyepatch over his left eye, a silver pendant that looked like a dragon skull was hanging on a skinny chain holding loosely off of his neck. He was wearing a long sleeved black jacket with a black glove on his right hand, white cargo pants and black military boots.

When the man pushed his way through the crowd blocking his path, he saw 'Salamander' standing there in all of his snobbish glory.

He adopted a deadpan look on his face and asked blandly. "Who the fuck are you?"

* * *

(20 minutes earlier)

"I hate riding trains." a salmon-haired man groaned out, leaning against a stone pillar in the train station with one hand on his forehead.

"You should just be glad that you only get small migraines now, Natsu." a girlish voice spoke from next to Natsu.

"Doesn't matter Nix, migraines hurt just as much, you're lucky you barely feel anything. Now let's just try to find that Bora guy and get the reward." Natsu grumbled, pushing himself off the pillar with a small grunt of exertion.

Nix was a teenage girl of average height that had light blue hair that reached down to her shoulder blades with a small hair clip that held her hair in a ponytail, her eyes a bright blue color, a blue t-shirt that hugged her body. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that reached down to her calves with a pair of gladiator style sandals adorning her feet.(If you can't tell, she likes blue, so do I.)

"Now, come on, we need to find this guy before he leaves with a batch of new hypnotized women on his ship and leaves behind a town of people with missing memories." Natsu said, walking out of the train station.

"How do you know that the girls were brainwashed before being kidnapped?" Nix asked curiously with a tilt to her head.

"The supposed 'witnesses' don't even remember seeing the guy, all they remember was that all the women were following him and praising him like he was a god." At Nix's raised eyebrow, he elaborated. "It's pretty obvious that the women were under some sort of charm spell and were tricked on to this guys boat, and any witnesses were charmed into forgetting the whole thing happened." Natsu explained, now getting a look of clarification on Nix's face.

"Since when did you get so smart?" She lightly teased with a small smirk on her face.

"Since I've had you to tutor me." Natsu said with a grin on his face which turned into a smirk when he saw a slight blush on the girl's face. "Is the great and powerful Nix _blushing_?" Natsu teased.

"No, you're just delusional." Nix retorted, turning her head away.

"You know I'm only teasing. Let's go find a place to eat and maybe a hotel, we might be here awhile." Natsu suggested.

"Yeah, let's- *sniff* *sniff* ooh, that smells good." Nix said, but trailed off as she smelled something and followed her nose to a different direction, unnoticed by Natsu.

After a few minutes, Natsu noticed the lack of noise from his usually talkative partner and looked behind him only to notice she wasn't there. "Nix? Where are you?" A few moments without a response was all he needed. "She must've gotten distracted again." He grumbled under his breath before he started walking through the streets, calling out his friend's name, hoping to find her.

As he was walking, he didn't notice that he walked into a group of screaming fangirls until he nearly bumped into a very snobbish looking man in a cloak.

"Who the fuck are you?"

It was an honest question, he was kind of annoyed with Nix's absence, and this guy looked like he deserved some rude treatment.

"I guess it makes sense that you would be so ignorant to me, young mage, but I will have you know that I am Salamander." The man said, as if boasting but stopped when he noticed the salmon-haired mage walking away without a care in the world. "Leaving already?!"

Natsu was going to continue his search when he was ambushed by the fangirls, pummeling him to the ground.

"HOW DISRESPECTFUL!"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO RUDE TO SALAMANDER-SAMA!?"

"Please girls, leave him be, he is just ignorant of me, that is all." At this, all of the girls instantly calmed down and stopped hitting Natsu.

_'The hell is with these women?' _Natsu thought but saw their glazed over eyes. _'Charm magic. This guy must be Bora, but I don't have proof yet.' _Natsu thought, narrowing his eye at 'Salamander', who had flown off on a stream of reddish-violet flames, leaving a verbal invitation to his yacht party at night.

"Whatever, I'll worry about this later, for now I need to find Nix and get some food." Natsu said to himself as a buxom blonde teen tapped him on his shoulder, garnering his attention. "Hm?"

"Um, hi. I just wanted to say thanks for breaking that charm spell he had." The woman said with a smile on her face.

Natsu was silent for a moment and looking at her with a critical eye before speaking. "So you are either resistant to charm magic or enough of a mage to have a small resistance to that type of magic." Natsu said after studying her for a few moments and noticing her key pouch on her hip.

"How'd you know I was a mage?" The blonde asked kind of shocked at Natsu's slight deduction.

"Well I do now, I just guessed that you were a mage because of those spirit keys on your hip." Natsu said, looking around for Nix, getting kind of worried.

"Who are you looking for?" The girl asked curiously.

"My friend, have you seen her? She has blue hair, blue shirt." Natsu explained, giving a brief description of Nix.

"Is that her?" The blonde said, pointing to said woman, who was trying to barter with a shop vendor.

"Yeah, that's her. I never got your name." Natsu said, signalling her to share her name.

"It's Lucy, nice to meet you...?" Lucy trailed off, asking for Natsu's name.

"Natsu." Natsu responded. "Nix, get over here!" he exclaimed, an arm above his head in a wave.

Nix looked over and saw Natsu waving her over with a blonde girl standing next to him looking in her direction with a curious expression.

"Natsu! I've been looking all over for you!" Nix exclaimed with a cheerful expression on her face as she jogged to Natsu.

"It looked more like you were haggling for a better deal from that salesman." Natsu said dryly, causing Nix to frown indignantly.

"I wasn't haggling him, I was actually looking for you." she argued, then looked at Lucy with a curious eyebrow raised. "Who's this?"

"This is Lucy, saved her from some Charm Spell I guess." Natsu said offhandedly.

"Oh yeah! About that, could I interest you in a meal for saving me from it?" Lucy asked Natsu politely.

Natsu blinked in surprise at the somewhat sudden invitation but accepted nonetheless, Nix agreeing as well, obviously.

(scene skip)

"So you're lookin' to join a guild?" Natsu asked curiously through his closed mouth as he chewed his food.

"Yes actually." Lucy responded happily. "There are a lot of popular guilds out there, but I want to only join the number one guild of them all, Fairy Tail! I really hope they allow me to join, I must have to go through a bunch of tests or get an interview." Lucy rambled on with a grin on her face and Natsu swore he saw her eyes sparkling a bit.

"She talks a lot." Nix mumbled enough for only Natsu to hear.

"Yeah." Natsu responded just as quietly. "What type of mage are you anyway?" he asked, breaking Lucy's, somehow still, rambling.

"I'm a **Seirei Madoshi **[Celestial Spirit Mage]." Lucy responded cheerfully.

"Thought so." Natsu said with a smile on his face. At Lucy's perplexed face, he elaborated. "Well it was either you had a lot of doors that needed unlocking with very expensive keys, or you were a **Seirei Madoshi** [Celestial Spirit Mage]."

"Are you two mages or part of a guild?" Lucy asked curiously.

"We're guild mages." Nix answered before Natsu could retort.

"Seriously!? What guild are you part of?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Fairy Tail." the bluenette answered shortly, ignoring the looks of slight annoyance from her pink-haired friend.

"Really?" the blonde asked again in even more excitement, leaning onto the table and closer to Natsu and Nix.

"Yeah. We can take you there when we finish an assignment here, shouldn't take too long." Natsu offered, finishing his food and drink.

"Seriously!? Oh my god, thank you thank you thank you!" Lucy exclaimed giddily, grabbing Natsu's hand and shaking it rapidly. "I'll need to be going now, I need to finish some shopping then I'll meet up with you later."

With that, Lucy left the restaurant leaving a slightly bemused bluenette and a perplexed pinkette at the table of empty plates.

(time skip)

It was now night time and the two mages were walking near a railing that overlooked the pier, where 'Slamander's' yacht was docked.

"She's so weird." Natsu said to Nix, stopping to lean against the railing.

"I think she's amusing." she replied with a small smile on her face and a slight bounce in her step.

"What's got you so happy all of a sudden?" Natsu asked with a quirked brow.

"We may very well get a new member, that's what." Nix said cheerfully, leaning onto the railing next to Natsu.

"Oh yeah, you've always loved getting new members." Natsu mused to himself.

"Hey, isn't that Salamander's yacht?" a teenage girl asked her friend, breaking Natsu's train of thought.

"Yeah, I really wanted to go to his party." her friend responded enviously.

"I heard he was a member of Fairy Tail, so he must be super strong." this caught Natsu's attention as his eye narrowed in anger at the slowly departing yacht.

"Nix." Natsu called out calmly.

"Yeah, I know." Nix replied just as calmly.

"This asshole is gonna get a beating that he won't forget." Natsu muttered to himself, clenching his hand around the railing tighter for a second then letting go, leaving a patch of frozen metal in his hand's place.

Natsu jumped over the railing and ran over to the dock, stopping at the edge, Nix following him close behind.

Seeing where the yacht was, he mentally sighed in relief. '_Good, still close enough.' _

"Nix, I need you to get the yacht onto shore as fast as possible, I'll give you a signal through telepathy. If anything is important, I'll tell you." Natsu ordered, Nix nodding in response as she dived into the ocean with barely a sound.

Natsu then stepped off of the dock and on to the ocean, creating a small ice floe to stay afloat.

"Alright, let's go." He said to himself, kicking off of the ice floe and launching towards the yacht at breakneck speeds, a thin trail of ice rapidly freezing the ocean behind him.

When he got to the boat, he heard a disgusted voice shout from within.

"You're a disgrace to wizards everywhere!" Natsu immediately recognized the voice as the girl from earlier.

_'The hell was her name again? Bah, I'll figure it out later.' _Natsu thought as he launched from his frozen spot in the ocean high above the ship and started plummeting downwards, soon crashing through the roof of the yacht into a room of surprised and shocked slavers and a blonde teenage girl whom Natsu vaguely recognized.

Said blonde girl gasped in surprise at the sight of Natsu. "Natsu!? What are you doing here?"

"_Nix, I found the girl from earlier here, I'll get her to you shortly."_ Natsu said to Nix.

_"I found what looks like her key pouch down here, you want me to grab it?" _Nix asked curiously.

_"Yeah, grab her keys, She'll be down in a minute." _Natsu said.

_"..."_ Nix only gave silence in response

_"What?" _Natsu asked accusingly.

"_Did you seriously forget her name?" _was Nix's incredulous response.

"_..." _the salmon-haired man decided to stay silent as he felt Nix's voice leave his head.

Natsu glanced over the group of people, noticing one out of them all. "Salamander, huh?" A smirk crossed Natsu's lips as he narrowed his eye at Bora. "Or should I say, Bora?"

Bora's eyes narrowed into a glare when Natsu said his name. "I don't care who you are, brat, but now I'll have to kill you." He said menacingly, calling purple flames into his hand.

Looking at the flames, Natsu smirked. "Is that supposed to be intimidating?" he asked, enraging Bora.

"You little brat!" the slaver shouted, launching the flames at Natsu.

Natsu's smirk simply widened before he vanished in a burst of speed and appeared next to Lucy, who yelped in shock. "Dive into the ocean, your keys are down there with my friend." he whispered, giving her a light shove towards an open door.

Getting the idea, Lucy hurried out of the door and dived into the ocean, leaving Natsu with the slavers, who looked confused at the empty space in which Natsu was supposedly standing.

"You guys are rather boring, but my friend will make things interesting in a few moments." he said with a grin, causing the men to round on him and look at him with shock.

(down below)

Lucy gasped for air as she resurfaced with Nix, her keys strapped back on to her waist. Looking over at the yacht, Lucy pulled out one of her golden keys and stabbed it into the ocean with a shout.

"**Open! Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!**" a golden magic circle appeared on the ocean's surface with a brilliant glow.

Out of the magic circle, a mermaid with aqua blue hair and tail with a blue bikini top and golden bands on her wrists and upper arms rose with a silver vase in her hands.

When the magic circle disappeared, the mermaid looked and glared at Lucy. "If you ever lose my key again, you'll be in serious pain and wish for death, understood?" she questioned in a dark tone.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Lucy stuttered, sweating bullets before snapping out of her fear and pointing at the yacht. "Aquarius, I need you to launch that yacht towards the port!" she exclaimed, gaining a 'tch' from the celestial spirit.

"Wow, you get a lot of respect from your spirits." Nix said sarcastically, gaining a glare from Lucy.

"Alright, I'll do it, just so that I can get back to my boyfriend." Aquarius said with an annoyed tone, holding her vase on her shoulder.

With a loud battle cry, Aquarius launched out a jet of high-pressured water at the yacht, catching Nix, who was caught by surprise, and Lucy in the crossfire, that launched it and the humans towards the port at high speeds.

"Natsu's not gonna be happy." Nix muttered to herself when they landed on the shore.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked with a nervous tone, a small bead of sweat dripping down her face at the implications.

"You'll see." the bluenette responded.

"Aquarius, you caught me and Nix in the crossfire!" Lucy exclaimed with a scolding tone.

Looking ashamed and disappointed in herself, Aquarius placed her hand on her head. "You're right, I accidentally hit the yacht as well." she said with a small shake of her head.

"You mean you were aiming for us?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"That doesn't matter, what does is that you shouldn't call for me this week because I'll be out with my boyfriend," Aquarius said as she began to fade back to the Spirit World but not before one last thing, "my boyfriend." she reiterated with a bragging tone and a glance at the blonde celestial wizard before completely disappearing.

"Ugh! She gets on my very last nerve sometimes!" Lucy exclaimed in annoyance, her fists in the sky.

"I know you want to vent and whatever, but if you continue to do so, you're going to miss the fight." Nix said, motioning to the wrecked naval vessel with bodies scattered around it.

"Oh yeah, Natsu! We've gotta help him!" Lucy exclaimed, her hand reaching to her hip.

"You won't need to." the bluenette said, getting a curious look from Lucy. "He's plenty pissed off now, so Bora won't be any problem for him." she said offhandedly.

"What was that?" Bora groaned in confusion, getting up out of the rubble with his lackeys.

"Is it true that you're from Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked, slowly standing from the rubble, a serious look trained on Bora.

"And what if I am, pinky?" he asked back rudely.

His eyebrow twitching, Natsu calmly spoke out. "Then let me get a good look at your face." he said, narrowing his eye.

"Men, attack him!" Bora shouted, two of his lackeys stupidly following his orders.

As the idiots got closer to Natsu, he brought his left arm up to his opposite shoulder, clenching his fist, his eye still focused on Bora. "If you're from Fairy Tail," he said with a menacing tone, swiping his arm, knocking out the two lackeys in an instant, his calm gaze turning angry, "then why haven't I seen you before?" he asked in a quiet tone, somehow still being heard through the pier.

Suddenly, one of Bora's underlings, gasped in fear and realization. "B-Bora, I know who this guy is!" he shouted with a tremble in his voice. "His eyepatch, his necklace and that sword! It's really him!"

Lucy's hand's rose to her mouth in shock at the realization that dawned on her. "He's..."

"He's Natsu Iceclaw, the **Hiryū ōji** [Ice Dragon Prince] of Fairy Tail!"

"Seriously!?" Lucy shouted in shock, looking to Nix for confirmation, who only nodded.

"Now then Bora, I think it's time I get this over with and beat your ass for your bounty." Natsu said with a smirk as the temperature around him dropped rapidly and he started walking forward, the moisture on the pieces of rubble frosting over and the rubble under his feet freezing. "Not only did you kidnap girls and sell them into slavery, but you also tarnished the name of Fairy Tail with your shitty act, and by doing that, you've supremely pissed me off." Natsu said with a scowl and a glare.

"You think you can take me on you brat?!" Bora shouted before spreading his arms out and a purple magic circle appearing before him. "**Prominence Typhoon!**" he shouted out, a large violet fire ball shooting out of the magic circle and hurtling at high speeds towards Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed in worry as the fireball sped towards Natsu.

"Stop your worryin', Natsu isn't an S-class mage for nothing." Nix said with a carefree tone, her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Lucy was going to retort but stopped when the flame was snuffed out before it even reached Natsu.

"Wha-?" Bora exclaimed in confusion and shock at seeing his spell dissipated with minimal effort.

"Just as I thought, these flames are too weak to do anything." Natsu said, still walking forward, unhindered by the attack before stopping and dropping to a stance. "Now I'm gonna freeze you to the bone!" he exclaimed as he took a deep breath and leaned his head back.

With Nix and Lucy, the bluenette sighed. "He better not go overboard this time." she grumbled.

"**Hiryū no...** [Ice Dragon's…]," Natsu said before snapping his head at Bora and co., "**HŌKŌ!** [ROAR!]" he shouted, releasing a beam of condensed ice at the slavers, the frigid air around the roar, freezing the ground and debris.

The roar crashed into the slavers with a deafening crash, the bandits being frozen in their spots. while Bora managed to keep himself suspended long enough for the roar to die down before the flames died out.

As Bora was falling to the ground, he noticed Natsu running in his direction with an icy blue aura surrounding his right hand and a smirk on his face.

"**Hiryū no…**[Ice Dragon's...]," Natsu pulled his fist back and threw it forward, crashing it into Bora's face, feeling his bones fracture and break under his fist. With one final push forward, he launched the slaver through the air, "**...Hyōga ken**![Glacial Fist!]" he shouted as Bora crashed into the ground and continued travelling through the ground, creating a cratered path as he skid across the earth, a large area of frostbite in the shape of a fist on his right cheek.

Lucy watched on, amazed at how easily and rapidly Natsu dealt with the slavers, but her attention was brought on to the frozen area and was soon aware of the intense temperature that had her shivering and her teeth chattering.

"I-i-i-it's so c-c-cold." Lucy stuttered, rubbing her arms in a vain attempt to get warm. She looked to her left and balked in shock as she saw that Nix didn't even seem bothered by the cold temperature, let alone noticed it at all.

Natsu let out a breath of slight disappointment, looking at the trail carved in the ground, shaking his head. "I really hoped that a guy worth over 100,000 jewels would be stronger," Natsu said before walking back towards Nix and Lucy, "turns out even the danger his bounty showed was false as well."

"Maybe the fact that he was a slaver and from a dark guild spiked up the price." Nix suggested with a thoughtful tone.

"I guess, but I should still get the full reward, I didn't do any damage to the area." Natsu said as he began to walk off before being stopped by a poke on his shoulder, he turned his head and saw Lucy pointing at the pier area.

"You probably went a little overboard." she said, mentioning all of the wreckage in the area.

"Like I said," Natsu started, starting to walk off again, "_I_ didn't cause any damage, but _you_ did, **Serei Madoshi** [Celestial Spirit Mage]." he said nonchalantly. Before Lucy could snap back a retort, Natsu held up his hand, silencing her. "Before we argue about it, we should probably leave before the military arrives." Natsu said, grabbing Lucy by her arm and sprinting through the streets with Nix next to him.

"Wha-what the hell are you doing?!" Lucy shouted in surprise and confusion.

"Well we said that we'd bring you to Fairy Tail after we finished our job here, right?" he asked her, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Well yeah, but-" she said, Natsu cutting her off.

"That's where we're going, so plant your feet and keep up, we've got a day and a half of travel ahead of us." Natsu said, looking back ahead and releasing her arm as Lucy did as told and ran with them, a large, excited smile on her face.

* * *

Boom! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter that I have neglected and even forgot about, which I deeply apologize for. *single tear of shame*

Anyway! There will be more to come from me in the near future, and I thank you guys a bunch for being so patient with negligence of my stories, I owe you all a bunch.

Please leave a review, no flames please, follow and favorite if you want, and if you enjoyed this so much that you want to write your own version of this, just PM me and all you have to do is just mention my name in the description or whatever and it'll be fine.

Signing off,

_SubZeroDragonSlayer_


	2. Back to Fairy Tail!

Hey guys, I'm back with another Ice Dragon's Disciple chapter, and I've received some flak for putting a notice chapter up instead of updating my other stories, which I'm sorry for disappointing you all like that, but that was the only way it would've gotten out.

Anybutt, here's the second chapter, please do enjoy, I've worked hard on this, so if you like it or love please leave a review or favorite follow it, just no flames please.

Signing off,

_SubZeroDragonSlayer_

* * *

(Magnolia Town)

"Ugh, my feet are so tired!" a woman's voice exclaimed in pain, trudging down the street with a pink haired man and a female bluenette next to her.

"Well that's usually what happens when you walk for a day and a half in high heels." Natsu commented dryly.

"Yeah Lucy, if you wanna be a mage you gotta choose better travelling shoes. Anything other than high heels." Nix agreed, motioning to Lucy's shoes.

"Shut up! High heels are meant to make you look good!" Lucy defended loudly. "Plus, it's not like I got a warning before we left." she said sourly, looking pointedly at Natsu.

"Look, if you hadn't summoned that psychotic mermaid, the military wouldn't have gone there in the first place." Natsu said evenly, silencing the blonde for a moment.

"What do you mean, you're the one that froze the place!" Lucy snapped.

"It thawed out by the time we left town." the pinkette shot back flawlessly, making Lucy deflate with a dark, angsty aura around her.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled quietly, remembering how Aquarius went overboard at the docks.

"Stop moping newbie, we're here." Natsu said, immediately causing Lucy to stand up and look up in awe at the large building that had a large arch with 'FAIRY TAIL' on the front of it.

"Wow, so this is Fairy Tail?" the blonde asked in amazement.

"Yes it is," Natsu said while walking up to the doors, "now, when I open these doors, duck, alright?" he asked, confusing Lucy.

"What do you mean?" she asked, only to be ignored by Natsu, who pushed the large doors open, being greeted by the partying that is Fairy Tail.

"Oh hey! Natsu and Nix are back!" a bucktoothed man said from a nearby table, causing the whole guild to fall silent, shocking Lucy.

"What's wrong with everyone?" she asked in a confused tone about to approach Natsu, only to be grabbed on the shoulder by Nix. "Wha-?"

"It's better to just back up a bit." the bluenette answered shortly. "You'll see." she said, seeing more confusion dawn on Lucy's face.

"Did someone just say that that pink-haired snowman's back?!" a feminine voice exclaimed from the back.

At the voice, Natsu's eyebrow slightly twitched in annoyance, his eye narrowing in anger. "What'd you just call me, night-light?" Natsu asked with frustration in his tone, walking towards the center of the guild as he gradually increased his magical pressure, the crowd of members parting before him giving him a wide berth.

"You heard me, frosty." an equally annoyed voice sounded out that was nearing the center of the guild as well, the magical pressure slightly rising a bit more.

As Natsu and the other person arrived at the center, Lucy could make out who the other person was, or what was visible, at least.

The person had blonde hair, and bright golden eyes. She was wearing a white cloak with the hood down that covered her whole body, concealing what she was wearing underneath.

"So, snowman, I heard you messed up your most recent mission." the woman said with a wide smirk, making Natsu's brow twitch at her tone. "Is it because you needed me there to hold your hand?" she taunted with a baby-speak tone.

Natsu grit his teeth in frustration at the blonde woman in front of him. "Of course someone as childish as you would assume that, Hemmy." Natsu taunted with a teasing tone, making 'Hemmy' recoil in what seemed like shock. "What? Don't you like being called Hemmy?" Natsu teased again, making the blonde grind her teeth and clench her fists in anger.

She let out a deep breath and chuckled quietly with a shadowed expression, making many people back up from her dark aura while Natsu's smirk only widened in excitement.

"Are you trying to make me angry, snow-cone (I don't know, just bear with me)?" she asked threateningly.

"Yeah, so what? What are you gonna do about it?" Natsu replied with a challenging tone.

Without a word, 'Hemmy' was shrouded in a bright golden light for a brief moment before it faded away to show her in brand new attire, shocking Lucy with her show of magic.

When the light vanished, 'Hemmy' was in a set of form-fitting medium armor with a mahogany cloak flowing down her back. (**A/N:** If you're curious about how it looks, search up Council Watch Armor)

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson in respect, snowman!" she shouted, a finger pointed at Natsu before she launched at Natsu and threw her fist forward, which was met by one of Natsu's own fists, creating a shockwave, knocking some of the closer members back a few yards.

"I'm gonna beat your ass into the ground, Hemera!" Natsu shouted, releasing a light blue magical aura around him.

"Just try it, Natsu!" Hemera shouted, releasing her own magic, creating a bright golden aura around her.

Backing up from each other, their magic concentrated around their fists.

"**Hiryū no** **hyōga ken**! [Ice Dragon's Glacial Fist!]" Natsu shouted, throwing his fist forward at high speeds.

"**Hikari ryū no seiken**! [Light Dragon's Holy Fist!]" Hemera shouted, clashing her own fist with Natsu's creating an explosion of magical power and a powerful shockwave, knocking even more members back.

The two were at a standstill when Hemera was launched back into a group of people that were at a table, making the food and drink there spill all over the two occupants, both male, one with light brown hair styled into a pompadour the other with dark hair.

"Gah! What the hell!?" the brunette shouted, shooting up from his chair, trying to wipe some food off of his shirt.

"Hey, calm down, Wakaba, it's not the end of the world if there's food on your dumb shirt." the man with dark hair said.

"Like you're one to talk, Gray, you don't even have a shirt on, you stripper!" Wakaba snapped back, pointing to Gray's exposed body.

"What'd you just call me, chain smoker!?" Gray shouted, punching Wakaba across the guild into another man who had a large build and white hair.

"It's not manly to attack someone when their back is turned!" the man shouted, flipping the table he was at over onto a few people, enraging them all, especially one.

"Elfman, you BASTARD!" a feminine voice shouted, the woman kicking the table off of herself and punching Elfman in the jaw, sending him across the guild towards the bar.

(shortly before Wakaba got launched)

Lucy and Nix were sitting at the bar, watching the brawl unfold, with Lisanna washing a mug behind the counter.

"Does this happen a lot?" Lucy asked curiously, seeing a brown-haired man get launched across the guild and Natsu and Hemera clash again, launching more guild members into each other, getting more brawlers in the mix.

"Yeah, but I tend to stay out of it, it's not in my best interest." Nix said, nonchalantly leaning her head to the side to avoid a mug.

"Mira would join in by now, but she's out on a job right now." Lisanna said with a smile on her face.

"Wait, Mira joins in these fights too?" Lucy exclaimed in shock and surprise, getting a nod in response. "She seemed so innocent in the magazines." she muttered.

"Appearances can be deceiving, Lucy, you gotta learn this." Nix said with a slight scolding in her tone.

"I know, it's ju- WAHH!" Lucy was going to defend herself, but was cut off by a large white-haired man crashing into Nix and through the bar counter.

"Elf-nii, are you alright?" Lisanna asked worriedly, kneeling down to Elfman's level.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be a MAN if I got knocked out by a simple punch from Zanna!" Elfman shouted, shooting up and jumping into the brawl.

"Oh my, Zanna did that?" Lisanna said in a worried and questioning tone.

"Who's Zanna?" Lucy questioned, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Wel-" Lisanna started, being cut off by Nix shooting up out of the wreckage with a dark aura around her.

"So that shithead dirtworm thinks she can treat me like this?" Nix muttered under her breath with anger pulsing from her. "ZANNA!" she shouted, shooting off at blinding speeds directly at a woman with chocolate brown hair and green eyes who was wearing a black hoodie with rolled-up sleeves, a pair of jeans and a pair of running shoes.

Zanna turned to see the source of the enraged voice, only to be met with a high speed fist to her cheek, launching her into the guild wall, only making her smirk. "So waterspout joined in, huh?" she asked in excitement.

"You think you could just throw someone at me, bitch!?" Nix shouted in anger.

"If you've got a problem with it, come and settle it with me." Zanna said with a smirk, dropping to a fighting stance and moving her hand in a 'bring it' motion.

"**Suirō tekkō ken**! [Water Dragon's Steel Fist!]" Nix shouted, shrouding her clenched fist in a swirling torrent of water and dashing at Zanna with her fist cocked back.

"**Chikyū ryū no kotai ken**! [Earth Dragon's Solid Fist!]" Zanna threw her fist forward to meet Nix halfway, creating a shockwave from the collision of the two women.

"Hey, Lisanna, what type of magic do Nix, Hemera, and Zanna use?" Lucy asked in curiosity.

"Well, they all use **Metsuryū Mahō** [Dragon Slayer Magic], for starters." Lisanna explained with a finger on her chin. "Natsu, as you most likely know, uses **Kori no Metsuryū Mahō** [Ice Dragon Slayer Magic]. Nix uses **Mizu no Metsuryū Mahō** [Water Dragon Slayer Magic], Zanna uses **Chikyū no Metsuryū Mahō** [Earth Dragon Slayer Magic], and Hemera uses **Hikari no Metsuryū Mahō** [Light Dragon Slayer Magic], so we have four dragon slayers in our guild right now, which is pretty amazing." Lisanna said with a smile on her face.

"Why's that?" Lucy asked curiously.

"You see, **Metsuryū Mahō** [Dragon Slayer Magic] is a lost magic and a very rare magic, at that, and so far those four are the only ones in this guild that have that magic." Lisanna explained, shocking Lucy.

Lucy was going to speak again when she noticed that a more intense aura seemed to originate from the brawl, she looked over and saw that a brown-haired woman that had been drinking alcohol straight from the barrel had drawn a card with a vein pulsing on her forehead.

"I can't even drink peacefully," she said in a frustrated tone as the card began to glow with magical power, "so I think it's time to end this."

"I've had enough!" Gray shouted in anger, placing his left fist on his right palm, which was instantly surrounded by a chilling aura.

"NUOOOH!" Elfman roared as a glow began to surround his right arm, which began to morph into a stone arm.

"What a troublesome bunch." Loke said, placing a ring on his index finger, the ring beginning to glow with magic power.

"This is getting pretty exciting." Zanna said, a light green aura surrounding her while the ground beneath her began to morph and shake.

"I'm gonna have some fun with this one." Hemera said, gathering golden light around her fists.

"This just gets my blood rushing in excitement." Nix said as steaming hot water surrounded her fists.

"Time to kick it up a notch, eh?" Natsu said as a cold wind started swirling around him and frost began to gather on the wood around his feet.

"THEY'RE USING EVEN MORE MAGIC!?" Lucy shouted in shock.

"Oh my, this is getting a little intense." Lisanna said with a worrisome tone.

"**That's enough.**" a deep voice rumbled as a giant emerged from the upper floor of the guild, slamming its foot down on the floor.

"HE'S HUMONGOUS!" Lucy shouted in shock.

Though, even with the giant's warning, the mages continued to charge their respective magics to higher levels.

Seemingly enraged and annoyed by the lack of response from the mages, the giant bellowed in a deep, thunderous voice.

"**CUT IT OUT YOU FOOLS!**"

Immediately, all the wizards stopped their magical output but that didn't stop their angry and annoyed glares pointed at one another.

"Ah, master, you're still here." Lisanna said pleasantly, not at all bothered by the giant.

"Master!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock, looking up at the large form.

"**HM? WHO DO we ha****ve he**re?" the giant asked, slowly shrinking and shrinking and shrinking until it turned into a very short elderly man who was wearing what looked like an orange jester outfit. "Are you a new member?" he asked Lucy, hopping onto the bar counter next to her.

"Y-yes! I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you." the blonde said, bowing in respect.

"Hmm. I see, just give me a moment." the master said, jumping up to the second floor and landing on the railing. He cleared his throat, bringing the guild's attention to himself and held up a stack of papers. "You've done it again you brats!" he shouted in annoyance, making most of the guild flinch.

"You've got the council breathing down my neck with all your destruction." he shouted, opening the packet and reading from it. "Elfman! You beat up an innocent that you were _supposed_ to be escorting!" the master said with his brows furrowed in annoyance.

"Well he challenged my manliness by saying manliness wasn't about strength." Elfman lamely defended.

"Gray!" Gray flinched in slight fear at hearing his name being called. "You were seen walking around town naked and then you were seen stealing underwear!" he shouted.

"Wouldn't it be worse if I stayed naked?" Gray asked back in a slightly subdued tone.

"You shouldn't have been naked in the first place." a brunette woman said.

"Cana!" the brunette jumped a bit in shock. "You ordered dozens of barrels of alcohol using the council's financial account!" the master exclaimed.

Cana scratched the back of her head in an embarrassed manner. "I guess they found out."

"Loke! You were flirting with Councilman Leiji's daughter!" Makarov shouted, making Loke slightly lower his head in shame. "And Natsu!" he shouted, grabbing the pinkette's attention. "You destroyed half of Hargeon's port!" he shouted.

"In my defense, I didn't do it." Natsu said with a small shrug of his shoulders. "You can blame the newbie for that." he said hiking his thumb at Lucy, who jumped in shock.

"Oh, is that so?" Makarov asked with a raised brow. "Either way," at this, the master's tone darkened and he started to tremble in anger, "you guys are always getting the council angry at me." he growled out, his head down, covering his expression in shadows.

At seeing Makarov's anger, Lucy began to sweat and tremble in fear.

"But…" Makarov muttered before he brought his head up, revealing a large smirk on his face, surprising Lucy with his change of mood. "Screw the council!" he shouted, incinerating the papers in his hand with a bright flame.

"Listen up, all of you." Makarov said with a loud tone. "The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning." Makarov said, the whole guild watching on in respectable silence. "Magic isn't a miracle, when the 'spirit' flow within us connects with the 'spirit' flow in nature, they will form a first time embodiment."

Throughout Makarov's speech, Lucy had a look of awe and inspiration on her face at his words.

"You'll need a strong concentration and a lot of it for that. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is the magic." Makarov swung his hand out with his palm facing the ceiling with his wide smirk in place. "If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, your magic won't improve. Don't fear the fools of the council." Makarov said before he threw his arms into the air. "Do whatever you feel is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail Mages!" he shouted, throwing the guild into an uproar of cheering, booze, partying and food.

(short skip)

"So you want your stamp here?" Lisanna asked, motioning to Lucy's right hand with a magical stamp in one hand as the sounds of merriment were still erupting from all around them.

"Definitely." Lucy said with a large grin.

Pressing the magical stamp down on Lucy's hand, she held it there for a moment before lifting it off, revealing a pink guild stamp in its place.

"There! Now you're an official guild member of Fairy Tail!" Lisanna exclaimed with a wide smile.

With a large smile, Lucy went off to find Natsu and located him at a nearby table with Gray and Nix. Holding up her hand with a large smile, she showed him her guild stamp. "Natsu! Look, I'm an official member of Fairy Tail!" she exclaimed.

Looking at the blonde, Natsu and Nix both smiled a bit at Lucy's enthusiasm. "That's great, Lucy!" Nix said with a smile while Natsu stood from his seat.

"Where you goin', Natsu?" Gray asked curiously.

"I'm gonna get a job, Nix used all our money again. So I'm gonna get an S-class one this time." Natsu said with a frown, giving the bluenette a look, who promptly found the ceiling very interesting at the moment.

"Wait, what about your most recent job? Didn't you get somethin' like 100,000 for that?" Gray asked with a confused tone.

"I would've if I wasn't charged for someone else's destruction." Natsu said, glancing at Lucy before walking upstairs to the S-class job board.

"Aquarius did that, I didn't do it!" Lucy shouted indignantly.

"Arguing with Natsu is useless, he's too stubborn to move from his position on any argument, I should know." Nix said, trembling from what was possibly a traumatizing event for her.

Looking at Gray, Lucy raised a brow at the bluenette's behavior. "She and Natsu have been friends for as long as we've known them, maybe even before that, so who knows what the hell they go through." he explained.

"Master, is my daddy back, yet?" a young child asked Makarov, who was sitting on top of the bar with his eyes closed and a slight scowl etched in his elderly features.

"You're annoying, Romeo. If you're the son of a mage, act like it and stop worrying." the old man said with what seemed like an annoyed tone.

"But it's been a week already and he said he'd be back in three days." Romeo said with tears gathering in his eyes.

"Macao's job is at Mt. Hakobe, right?" Makarov asked, as if searching for confirmation.

"That's not too far, either!" Romeo shouted. "Please look for him, I'm really worried about him!" the young boy shouted in desperation.

"Absolutely not! Your dad is a mage! We've got no mage here who can't take care of themselves!" Makarov snapped. "Now go home and drink some milk or something!" he said with annoyance in his tone.

Romeo clenched his fists tight as more tears gathered in his eyes before he jumped up and hit Makarov in the face. "IDIOT!" he shouted, running off with tears escaping his eyes.

"Things can be strict here, can't they?" Lucy asked with a small frown.

"Gramps may act like that, but he's just as worried about Macao as Romeo is." Gray said, leaning back on his chair, for some reason only in his boxers.

"Gray. Your clothes." Nix said blandly, motioning to his state of dress.

"Gah! When the hell did this happen!" Gray exclaimed, running off to find his clothes.

Upstairs, Natsu was studying the board while listening to the trade-off between Romeo and Makarov when his gaze hardened and he jumped down to the first floor and landed, slightly cracking the floor beneath his feet.

"Gray." Natsu called out in a calm tone, making the black-haired wizard look over to him curiously. "You're coming with me." he said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Alright, if you say so." Gray said nonchalantly with a shrug, following Natsu out of the guild.

"Well, that was weird." Lucy said, looking at the guild door with a raised brow.

"Well, it actually makes sense as to why Natsu would react like that and why the other dragon slayers are still a little tense." Lisanna said, motioning around the guild.

True to her word, Hemera, Zanna, and Nix were all sitting with slightly tense postures, their expressions a bit grim.

"Why are they all like that?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Well, you see, all the dragon slayers here were actually raised by dragons." Lisanna explained, shocking Lucy. "If I remember right, Nix was raised by the water dragon king, Hydronis, Hemera was raised by the Light dragon, Aetherius, and Zanna was raised by the earth dragon queen, Terrana." Lisanna said.

"What about Natsu?" Lucy asked curiously with a tilt to her head.

"Natsu was raised by Xarzith, the ice dragon queen." the white-haired girl said before her mood grew somber. "But although it sounds impressive, they were all abandoned by their dragon parent at young ages without any explanation." she said, shocking Lucy once again.

"Seriously!?" Lucy exclaimed, feeling pity for the dragon slayers. "That's terrible."

"Yes, all of us Fairy Tail mages have a tough past," Lisanna said before a smile grew on her face, "but Fairy Tail gives us all new family and it keeps us all happy."

"Family, huh?" Lucy muttered, looking at her guild stamp before she stood from the bar, "I'm going with them." she said before hurrying out of the door without further explanation.

(With Natsu)

"Natsu." Gray said, only getting a nod from Natsu.

"I know, what I don't know, though, is why she's following us." Natsu responded, glancing back and seeing Lucy hurrying after them. "Let's wait for her to catch up." he said stopping and turning to Lucy.

When the blonde caught up, she was leaning on her knees, slightly panting. "I'm coming with you to Mt. Hakobe." she said, standing straight up.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked curiously with a raised brow.

"Yes I am." Lucy said without hesitation.

"Fine, if you say so." Natsu said with a shrug after a moment of thought and consideration.

"Natsu, are you sure about this?" Gray whispered to the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Of course I am, I trust her strength enough to ensure that she'll be safe on this quest, possibly." Natsu replied with confidence and a shrug at the end. "Now come on, we need to get a carriage to Mt. Hakobe." he said, walking down the street with the two in tow.

(scene skip)

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Lucy asked with a worried tone, looking at the salmon-haired mage who was rubbing his temples that sat across from her and a fully clothed Gray.

"Well, when he was younger, he had terrible motion sickness to where he could barely think of transportation without vomiting, I could only guess that it's a side effect of **Metsuryu Mahō **[Dragon Slayer Magic]." Gray explained, shocking Lucy. "But over the years, he somehow managed to train it down to migraines when he's on transportation." he said.

"That sounds awful." Lucy said with pity, only to receive a shake of the head from Gray.

"Don't worry about him, he can deal with it, right Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, but I feel bad for the others, they suffer a lot more than me." Natsu said with a slight groan of pain.

The conversation would've continued but the carriage came to stop.

"I'm sorry, this is as far as I can take you guys, you're gonna have to hoof it the rest of the way." the driver called out from the front.

"It's alright, thanks for the ride." Natsu replied, climbing out with Gray and Lucy closely following behind. When they exited the carriage, they were greeted with quite a sight of white.

"W-what the hell!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock at the frozen landscape in front of her that was being covered by a violent snow storm.

"What are you so shocked about? It's a mountain for a reason." Natsu said blandly, both him and Gray unaffected by the cold.

"What about you two, aren't you cold?" Lucy asked, vigorously rubbing her arms in a vain attempt to generate warmth.

"We're ice mages, we don't get cold." Gray said, suddenly shirtless.

"Either way, it's your own fault for not coming prepared, you should've brought warm clothes when you heard it was on a mountain." Natsu explained.

"I wanna go back home!" Lucy whined, shivering from the bitter cold and chasing after the rapidly departing cart.

"Then go, no one's stopping you." Natsu said with an annoyed tone, finding the blonde's attitude a bit childish.

"She's a noisy one, isn't she?" Gray asked, receiving a nod from Natsu.

"F-fine then!" Lucy stuttered before pulling out one of her silver keys. "**O-O-Open! Gate of the Clock! Horologium!**" Lucy shouted as a golden magic circle appeared and a grandfather clock appeared out of it.

"A clock?" Gray and Natsu questioned skeptically raising their respective brows.

"'I'll stay in here!' She says." Horologium said as Lucy sat huddled within him with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"What did she come here for, then?" Gray asked with a sweatdrop while Natsu placed his face within his hand in exasperation.

"'What job did Macao take here, anyway?' She asks." Horologium said.

"You came along without knowing the mission?" Natsu asked before sighing. "Such a rookie mistake. Macao came here to subdue a brutal monster called the Vulcan." Natsu said, shocking Lucy stiff.

"'I want to go home.' She says." the clock said.

"Then go home, I say back." Natsu says, walking into the snow with Gray following closely behind.

"Macao!" Gray shouted loudly, trying to see any figure through the blizzard.

"Macao! Where are you!? Macao!?" Natsu shouted, using his other senses to try and find him.

Natsu stopped when he saw a figure on a ridge high above him and Gray. "Gray, above us." he calmly said.

"What is that?" Gray asked as the figure jumped and started falling towards them.

"Whatever it is, it wants a fight." Natsu said as he and Gray jumped back, narrowly dodging a large ape-like creature that had crushed the spot they were just standing.

"Tch. It's a Vulcan." Gray said in annoyance before the ape suddenly dashed past them towards Horologium, whom Lucy was residing inside. "Dammit!" he exclaimed as the Vulcan pushed its face right against the glass.

"A human woman!" it shouted with a bright blush on its simian face before heaving the clock onto its shoulder and running off with a screaming Lucy.

"So that thing can speak?" Natsu asked with a smirk, punching his hand. "Then that means we've found Macao."

"Then let's get him back." Gray said with a smirk, feeling pumped.

(scene skip)

"So? How do you wanna do this?" Gray asked as he and Natsu watched the Vulcan dance around the clock. (HA! Puns)

"I'll go in and toy with it, you come in, help Lucy if she needs it, and deal the finishing blow." Natsu said before he and Gray walked into the cavern as Horologium disappeared, leaving a distressed Lucy on the frozen ground.

"Hey, Vulcan!" Natsu shouted, running at the large beast, his fists coated in magic.

"Ooh!" the vulcan grunted, swing his fists up and bringing them down on Natsu, only to have the salmon-haired mage jump over him and punch him in the back, launching him a small distance away.

Turning around in frustration, the Vulcan charged at Natsu, swinging a large fist down at the human and once again missing as he dodged.

Gray was next to Lucy, who watched the fight with awe. "Is Natsu just toying with the thing?" she asked in shock, noticing a large smirk on Natsu's face.

"Yep, and I'm gonna take care of it." Gray said, placing his fist on his palm. "Natsu!" he exclaimed, making the pink-haired mage jump out of the way.

"Do it Gray!" Natsu shouted

Gray nodded silently, a blue magic circle appearing near his hands as the air around him chilled even more and he spread his hands apart, one in front of him and the other near his shoulder. "**Ice make:**..." a large ice cannon appeared with the two grips in his hands and resting on his shoulder. "**Ice Cannon**!" a deafening boom sounded as a frozen projectile fired out of the cannon and into the Vulcan's chest, launching it into the cavern wall, knocking it out cold.

"Nice shot Gray!" Lucy exclaimed, patting Gray on the back.

"Now that the Vulcan's dealt with, let's get back to finding Macao." He said, letting the cannon dissipate.

"We don't have to, he's right there." Natsu said, pointing to the now glowing body of the Vulcan.

"What do yo-" Lucy began to ask before the Vulcan disappeared, revealing a battered and beaten man. "Huh?" she asked in confusion.

"Ah, I see," Gray said before smirking. "He must've gotten taken over by one of them."

"That can wait, right now Macao needs help. Let's get him out of here and back to town." Natsu ordered, picking up Macao and slinging the unconscious mage's arm over his shoulders.

"Yeah, we should hurry too." Gray said, noticing the severity of his injuries. "He's in pretty bad shape."

(scene skip)

Natsu, Lucy and Gray were sitting around a slowly waking Macao, who groaned in pain, placing a hand on his head and cracking open his eyes. "N-Natsu? G-Gray? That you?" he asked in a tired tone before chuckling humorlessly. "What a shame. I got 19 of those ape bastards before the 20th one got me." Macao said, shocking Lucy.

'_Are you serious? He got 19th of those things before going down?'_ she thought before looking at Natsu. '_And Natsu and Gray weren't even trying. I really can't compare to them.'_ she thought, smiling to herself.

"Goddammit, how can I face Romeo?" Macao quietly asked himself in self-loathing.

"Don't say that shit, Macao." Natsu said with a serious face. "How many of those kids' parents do you think can beat 19 monsters in a row by themselves?" he asked Macao with a smirk now gracing his face. "Hell, Romeo just wants you back alive at this point."

"Heh, I guess you're right Natsu, now get me home, I've got my kid waiting for me." Macao said, being helped up by Natsu and Gray.

(scene skip)

Romeo was sitting on a bench, reading a book when he looked up and saw Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Macao all waving to him, making him grin wide before it fell off his face. "Daddy, I-I'm sorry, I-." Romeo was cut off, however, when Macao kneeled down and wrapped him in a hug.

"I made you worry, I'm sorry." he said into Romeo's shoulder.

"It's alright, I'm the son of a mage." Romeo said with happy tears in his eyes.

"Next time those brats tease you, ask them if their dad could beat up 19 monsters by himself." Macao said with a smirk.

Romeo only grinned in response with happy tears in his eyes before he turned around and shouted to the three departing mages.

"Natsu-nii! Gray-nii! Lucy-nee! Thanks, you guys!" Romeo shouted in happiness and gratitude.

The three only responded with waves toward the young child, leaving behind a smiling father and son.

'_I guess that today was great in the end.'_ Lucy thought with a smile, walking back towards the guild.

* * *

And there! The second installment of Ice Dragon's Disciple! I hope you can forgive my negligence and slow updates, which I greatly regret and blame on a combo of school and driving school, both of which are shitty.

Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and continue to enjoy future works I update or may produce.

Signing off,

_SubZeroDragonSlayer_


End file.
